


Stupid With Love

by jackkellys



Series: I Think I’m Gonna Marry You [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Marriage, spot being a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: spot thinks of all his failed love stories.





	Stupid With Love

Sean met the love of his life at eleven years old. She was in his sixth grade English class and always spoke softly when the teacher called on her to answer. She wore flower-printed dresses no matter the time of year and always wore her long brown hair up in a ponytail. During recess she often spent her time digging for worms or collecting caterpillars to scare the girls and boys with. Sean was so sure he was in love, despite the fact he didn't really understand it. 

When the sixth grade dance had rolled around he had asked Rosie (a very suitable name for her) to go with him. She smiled and nodded her head, proceeding to ask if he wants to spend recess digging for worms. He eagerly agrees. 

By that Saturday, Sean had found an old pair of khaki pants (that were still too big, but he made it work) and a nice polo shirt that used to be his brother's.

He went to the dance and she never showed up.

Not only was it his first "love" but his first heartbreak as well.

—

At thirteen, Sean had moved from Brooklyn to Manhattan, because of the foster care system he had been put in a year prior. Sean was put under the care of a woman named Medda. 

Sean liked Medda, she was nicer than anyone he had ever stayed with. Of course, a downside was she had already adopted two kids. A boy named Jack, who was the twelve (a year younger than Spot) and a girl named Caroline (nicknamed Smalls) who was only ten. 

He fell in love again.

Her name was Sarah Jacobs and she lived two houses down from Sean. Jack was best friends with her younger brother, meaning the Jacobs family were often invited to dinner and vice versa.

Sarah Jacobs was a brown haired girl who had braces and an obsession with One Direction who called Sean "Spot" because of all his freckles. Sarah often rode her bike past his house at the same time every day and she always waved, they never talked. Sean often grew flustered whenever Sarah actually tried to talk to him and couldn't get more than two words out. Eventually, the more she came around the more Sean grew used to her and he could actually be himself.

Spot remembers the exact moment he fell in love Sarah. 

They had been saving up there money by mowing people's lawns, dog-walking, baby-sitting, doing household chores etc...until they finally saved enough for the arcade. The local arcade had a few old games and few new ones, they had crappy prizes but at the time they seemed like the best things ever. There was one jump rope game that Sarah and Sean constantly tried to beat, although they never could. One day, however; they gathered enough tickets to afford the small stuffed unicorns they wanted. 

"We should get something official," Sarah had told him.

"What?" Spot asked her, confused.

"Like something matching," Sarah says, "You know, like best friend necklaces or something..."

Spot grinned widely, "Okay!"

Sarah picked out two mood rings for the pair and Spot will never forget the smile on her face when she put his on and he put on hers.

—

At fourteen, Spot was still in love Sarah. At least, that's what he told himself.

In freshman year, there was a boy who called himself "Elmer" in his Biology class. They were lab partners and every time Spot made Elmer giggle his heart would beat a little too fast and his stomach would feel weird.

He had never felt this with Sarah.

He wished he had an answer for what he was feeling.

That year, when Spot turned fifteen Medda gave him a laptop. He had been asking for one, it was easier to do school work that way, rather than going in earlier to make it to the library to finish everything. Spot was ecstatic when Medda gave it to him, he could find all the answers he was looking for.

Spot knew the feelings he felt for Elmer were romantic, but Spot was too scared to admit it himself. Perhaps if he could find something about it, he could finally accept it (he wouldn't accept it).

It also didn't help that Elmer and Spot became closer with each passing day until one day Elmer kissed him. 

They were working on Biology homework in the kitchen of Spot's home. They could hear Jack playing music in his room (even though Spot had asked him to turn it down) and they could hear the dribble of Small's basketball (even though she was outside).

He heard Elmer sigh and turned to look at him, "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Elmer replied.

Spot awkwardly cleared his throat and before he could look away, Elmer had pressed his lips to Spot's. Spot wasn't sure how to react, he'd never been kissed before.

"I'm sorry," Elmer says pulling away just as quickly.

Spot couldn't find anything to say, he was pretty sure he looked ridiculous with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

Elmer was too busy gathering his things to pay attention to Spot's reaction.

"I'm sorry," Elmer repeats.

"It's okay," Spot shrugs it off.

Elmer nods, "I should head home."

"Okay."

He didn't see Elmer at all over the next few weeks. Elmer changed lab partners, leaving Spot to be by himself because no one else wanted to sit next to him.

Spot soon got over it when he saw Elmer holding a red haired boy's hand in the hallway.

It was the second heartbreak he would feel. 

—

At sixteen, Medda adopted him. At sixteen, Spot got his drivers license. At sixteen, Spot could fully accept who he was and came out to Sarah. At sixteen, Spot began to sneak out.

It was hard already because he shared a room with a Jack who stayed up until ungodly hours of the morning no matter what and even harder because of the alarm system Medda had. He soon learned that the alarm wasn't set up for the windows, which made it somewhat easier.

It was easy to sneak into bars, he could easily pass for someone older despite his height. Besides, the people there didn't care about age, all they wanted was a good time. And Spot could give them that. 

One night, however; Jack had caught him.

"Where were you?" He had asked as Spot carefully shut the window behind him.

"No where."

Jack reaches over and turns on his lamp, "Sean..."

"No where, Jack," Spot says again.

"I have to tell Medda," Jack says.

"No," Spot says immediately, "No you can't, Jack."

"Then why can't you just tell me!" Jack asks crossing his arms.

"Don't worry about it!"

"But I do!"

Spot sighs and lays down in his bed, "Can ya shut the light off?"

Jack doesn't say anything and for a while the light stays on. Spot sighs and pulls the blankets up over his eyes.

Spot hesitates but whispers, "I think I'm gay."

"You think?" Jack asks and the room goes dark.

"Yes."

Jack shifts and Spot hears him walk across the floor. He feels the bed dip and scoots over to let Jack lay beside him.

"I think I am too," Jack admits quietly. 

Spot smiles, "What a pair we are."

It happened again later, that Jack discovered where Spot kept disappearing off to.

Spot was reading some book Sarah recommended to him and Jack had asked to borrow his laptop. Spot agreed and passed it over to him.

He heard a strangled noise from Jack and quickly looked over, eyes wide.

"T—this where you sneak off to?" Jack asks turning the laptop to show an open tab of a bar Spot has been looking at.

Spot felt himself turn bright red. 

"Spot you can't—" Jack says his eyes wide and face turning red as well, "They aren't...you're sixteen!"

"Shut up!" Spot hisses.

"I have to tell Medda."

"You don't have to tell her everything, Jack!" Spot groans.

"She's our mom!"

"She's your mom!" Spot argues.

"She adopted you too!" Jack says, "She's your mom."

Spot huffs and rolls her eyes, "You can't just...tell Medda everything wrong I do."

"I can if you're putting yourself...if you're doing—this," Jack tells him. "They don't care about you...they don't...love you."

Spot turns an even darker shade of red, "I know that."

"Then stop."

Spot rolls his eyes.

"If you stop...I'll not tell Medda and we can just forget about it."

"Okay," Spot says.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, Jack, okay I'll stop!"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, whatever."

And Spot tried to keep his promise.

—

At eighteen Spot fell in love for what felt like the millionth time. Honestly, Spot was getting tired of his feelings and how they seemed to always jump to the conclusion of "love" whenever there was someone cute by him.

This "cute" boy however was not a stranger to Spot. He was, in fact, one of Jack's best friends and Spot's "enemy."

Spot nearly laughed at how cliche it was. It was like the movies he and Sarah watched together. The enemies falling in love, complete opposites.

The thing about this boy was that he was obnoxious and loud and just overall stupid. He thought vaping was still cool and liked to show off all his tricks, he liked skateboarding and once got his ears pierced because of a dare. He also had: performed a backflip off the bleachers, played the recorder at their school talent show senior year, stole weed and showed up to school with a black eye because of it and many other stupid things.

But he also had: joined the cheer team because Mush was being made fun of for it, wore a dress to school the same day as Romeo so he wouldn't be the only one, he helped David with his anxiety and tutored kids in math. And he was always there for Jack whenever he had one of his episodes, which was the most important thing to Spot. 

Racetrack Higgins was the reason why Spot Conlon had grown soft.

Ever since Spot could remember people viewed him as "scary" and "tough." He didn't really know where the rumor started or how, but Spot didn't exactly hate it. It kept people from bothering him, but it also made it hard for him to make friends (Sarah being the only exception). He was grateful when Jack invited him to everything and his friends slowly became Spot's.

It happened on a Saturday night: movie night. They were all arguing over what movie to watch but Spot and Race were in the kitchen on snack duty. Racetrack was on a rant about Ariana Grande’s newest song, something Spot could care less about.

“She’s the actual Queen of Pop,” Race used to finalize his argument.

Spot only nods, “Whatever you say.”

“You don’t agree?”

“Racer, I could care less about Ariana Grande,” Spot says.

“Oh right,” Race laughs, “You listen to weird old people music.”

“It’s the classics, Race, not old people music.”

And then Race laughed and Spot felt the familiar feeling in his chest. This time, though, it felt slightly different.

—

"What are you thinking about?" Race whispered, raising his head a bit to look up at Spot.

"Did you know I used to think I was in love with Sarah?" Spot said before he could stop himself.

Race laughs and shifts again so that he's sitting up, "I'm so glad you think about Sarah right after we have sex."

"I was, in like eighth grade," Spot says and fiddles with the mood ring he kept on his pinkie.

Race laughs, "Okay."

"And that I was in love Elmer," Spot continues.

Race's face grows serious, "You were in love with Elmer?"

"Freshman year," Spot winces. "But it was more of a crush, I just thought it was love."

"Damn, and I thought you were just some cold-hearted, unloving bitch."

"Thanks Race," Spot rolls his eyes sarcastically, "I love you, idiot."

"And I love you too."

"There was a girl in sixth grade—"

"Oh God!" Race groans, "You sound like Crutchie!"

Spot laughs, "Shut up."

"When did you fall in love with me?" Race asks after a few minutes of silence.

"When I was eighteen," Spot smiles softly.

"We weren't even dating then," Race laughs and Spot's smile falters. 

"I know," Spot replies, "That was when we still fought about everything."

"How'd you know?" Race asks him.

"We were arguing—" Spot begins.

"Go figures."

"About something stupid...probably you saying Ariana was the Queen of Pop and I probably disagreed just to see you angry."

"Ariana is the Queen of Pop!" Race replies and Spot laughs. 

"And then all of a sudden I just...felt weird," Spot says, "I hated it when I realized it meant something."

Race laughs.

"But it wasn't like all the other times, it was completely different," Spot says, "I can't explain it."

Race kisses him and Spot can't help but grin.

"I wanna fucking marry you," Spot mumbles against Race's lips.

Race tenses for a minute and Spot quickly pulls away, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Sorry—I just—"

"No, I'm sorry—"

Spot grows anxious as he waits for Race to say something.

"When David told me he was gonna propose to Jack, I was worried maybe you'd want to start talking about marriage," Race begins, "I was only twenty two and didn't have my life together...then Blink and Mush got engaged and I realized that soon our whole friend group might end up getting married and maybe I'll be the weird guy by himself."

"You'd have me," Spot frowns.

"I was scared you might leave me because I didn't want to get married..." Race says, "And I know its stupid but...still."

"Well what do you want now?" Spot asks hesitantly.

"Well now I'm twenty five and I kinda wanna fucking marry you too," Race grins.

"Alright, let's do it!" Spot says.

"When?"

"Right now," Spot grins, leaning over to kiss Race's cheek.

"It's almost the middle of the night," Race laughs, "In the morning."

"In the morning," Spot says.

"Are you sure you don't want a big fancy wedding?" Race asks.

"No...do you?"

"Not really," Race says and adds, "Medda might kill us though."

"I don't care," Spot says and kisses Race again.

**Author's Note:**

> rip mac, i love him the mostest.


End file.
